1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an emergency hammer for smashing the windows of an automobile, more particularly to a foldable emergency hammer.
2. Description of the Related Art
When a car encounters a traffic accident, and when the doors thereof cannot be opened, it is necessary for the occupants in the car to smash at least one window of the car for escape. Accordingly, an emergency hammer is developed, and is generally put in a car. Normally, a cutter is attached to such an emergency hammer for cutting a seat belt. A known emergency hammer suffers from the following drawbacks:
(1) A handle of the hammer is relatively long, thereby occupying too much space in the car.
(2) The cutter has a blade portion, which is exposed to the exterior of the hammer and which may injure the user.
An object of this invention is to provide an emergency hammer with a handle unit, which can be folded, thereby reducing the total length of the hammer.
Another object of this invention is to provide an emergency hammer, which has a pivotable blade lid that is biased to cover a blade portion of a cutter.
According to this invention, an emergency hammer includes a handle unit and a hammerhead. The handle unit includes a handle and a rotary rod. The rotary rod has a pivot end connected pivotally to the handle, and a free end connected fixedly to the hammerhead. The rotary rod can be turned relative to the handle between an unfolded position, where the total length of the handle unit is equal to the sum of the lengths of the handle and the rotary rod, and a folded position, where the total length of the handle unit is approximately equal to the length of the handle. Preferably, a lid is disposed pivotally on the rotary rod, and is biased by a spring to cover a blade portion of a cutter that is attached to the rotary rod.